The Nightengale's Story
by Troublelover
Summary: In the year 1908, four friends come to America where dreams happen. Atleast thats what they were told. What will happen when one gets close to Les? Think alittle along the lines of Edgar Allen Poe.


** The Nightengale's Story**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Newsies it and it's characters sadly belong to Disney. Nor do I own Shay "Clover" O'Milligan, or Helen "Tree" Fletcher they have nicely been loaned to me. More to be named later. I would love some reviews but please no flames cause this is my first FF so be nice. Please? Unless you honestly want to help me and make this story better, then I love you...Wait I love you already for reading this. Onto the story. Oh also the year is 1908.

* * *

"Welcome to America Roderica," yelled Helen over all the noise of the other passengers. "Can you believe it, we're almost in America!"

"Well yes I can. I can see Ellis Island right there." I said sarcastically.

Looking at Lady Liberty, she was the prettiest statue I had ever seen, also one of the biggest. How did they put so much detail into her features? Look at her dress, every fold is shown, and her face. It amazed me. I realized that Helen was talking to me, she kinda looked annoyed.

"Hey don't state the obvious. I just meant that we've been on this boat for so long, that for awhile I thought we'd never get there." said Helen as a slow smile spread across her face.

Just as I began to realize that she only smiled like that when I was going to be in trouble or something interesting was about to happen. She pointed over my shoulder, her smile getting bigger. I turned to see what she was so happy about and had something hard hit my forehead.

"Chort zabyrny! That really hurt!" I turned around trying to find who and what had hit me. I then saw Shaw, with a bagful of stale rolls in her hand. Helen was laughing so hard that she had a few tears in her eyes.

"Hey no Ukrainian cursing!" yelled Shay.

"But you hit me in the head with food! What to you think I'm going to do?" I asked, a little curious at what she'd say. Both Irish girls stopped and looked at me, holding my head that was now forming a bump. Shay had moved over beside Helen, thinking she could hide and I'd forget she had tried to decapitate me with dinner.

"Me and Tree, think that you should say 'Thank you Miss. O'Milligan, I will gladly take the dinner roll you have offered me." said Shay in her best Proper English accent. Shay cocked her head giving me the goofiest grin, that I couldn't help but laugh.

"You look like a sick dog!" laughed Helen. Shay stood up from behind Helen, looking a disappointed that someone would say that she looked like a dog, not just a dog but a sick one at that. Shay was anything but ugly, she had the beautiful red hair, with the bright green eyes.

"Thanks for the self-esteem boost. Now I'm going to go but a sheet over my head." Shay said as she turned around to walk away for a dramatic effect, but came face-to-face with Ida. Ida has been sick for the past four days, and she was starting to show it. Her face had no color and her eyes were blood shot.

"Bloody hell!"yelped Shay. "I thought you were going to stay down below?"

"Well I heard one of the children talking about the 'Statue of Liberty' so I wanted to see it." Ida walked over to me and leaned her head on my shoulder, and started to cough violently.

"You need to get better. I don't want you to go back home to Uncle Vitto."

I was becoming worried, she was the only family member I would have in America. What would I do if they wouldn't let her stay? I've heard stories of people being sent back home because they were sick. They had come so far, yet they had to take every step back to their homes, or what was left of them. Ida started to shiver, which was a bad sign seeing as it was warmer then what we were used to.

"Roderica you worry too much. So she's got a cold she'll be fine." Shay said noticing my concern. She started to nudge Helen, as if to hint that she should jump in at some point.

"Ida, lets go down below and get warm." Helen finally picking up the hint. She linked arms with Ida and steered her away.

When they were out of sight I turned to see Shay looking me over with a look of concern. Even though she was 23 and I was only 18 we were close, she helped me so much in the past weeks.

"Things well work out, don't worry." Shay wrapped me in a warm hug. I think she knew I didn't believe her, but it was comforting for her to say it.

"Everyone form aline to enter Ellis Islands Great Hall, where you will be examined ." commanded the captain.

**

* * *

****AN: I'm not sure if I want to go into what happens inside the Great Hall, I'm going to have alittle bit because I want a certain thing to happen and plus I love this point in history so I've read up on all the things that have happened to immigrations at this point in their journey. But should I make another chapter just on this part of the story? I love some input. Also certain Newsies coming soon promise. **


End file.
